1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a barrette for holding a person's hair in place. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for clasping hair while simultaneously securing an ornamental pin in place.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hair barrettes or hair clasping devices have been utilized for a long period of time as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 921,702 to Howe. As shown by Howe, barrettes typically include a curved metal strip having a wire clasp or pin that closes about the user's hair to maintain the hair in place.
It is also a common custom for people to adorn themselves with ornamental structures such as ribbons or brooches In U.S. Pat. No. 887,149 to Tarnow, there is disclosed a fastening device for securing bows in a person's hair. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,089,829 there is disclosed a brooch which is attached to a person's clothing.
The prior art, however, fails to present a hair barrette that is designed to secure and maintain in place an ornamental pin or brooch normally only attachable to a person's clothing.